Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-3}{4n} + \dfrac{8}{4n}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-3 + 8}{4n}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{5}{4n}$